El Dulce Corazoncito de Chikorita
by Dark Maquinolopsky
Summary: ¿Cuánto puede ser el cariño que un pokemon tiene a su amo? Vean como Chikorita hace todo lo posible para impresionar a su amo ¿Amor o solo amistad? Chikorita deberá pelear en más de un sentido para defender sus sentimientos, hacer de todo para seguir unida a Ash, incluso ¿Convertirse en humana? AshXChikorita.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:**

**Hola gente, para varear un poco de los fics de Sonic the Hedgehog, he aquí un nuevo fic pero de Pokemon. Los hechos sucedidos en este fic se dan en la saga del anime Pokemon, más precisamente en "Los Campeones de la liga Johto". ¿Los pokemons son capaces de sentir amor por los humanos? Nada de vulgaridades, un amor platónico, el cual poder dar todo por amor a su amo, hasta lo más imperdonable... Este es el caso de Chikorita, el cual en toda la serie se siente celosa frente a Ash, con una relación tal vez más fuerte que una amistad, lamentablemente en la serie no pasa a mayores, por eso veamos que pasaría si fuera así... Disfruten y comenten si quieren que siga, esto es solo un pequeño intro de parte de su escritor dark maquinolopsky. **

_Pokemons, seres salvajes destinados a combatir entre nosotros por naturaleza. El mundo en donde vivimos alberga más de 600 tipos diferentes de pokemons conocidos y otros más sin conocer, y donde hay un pokemon hay un entrenador dispuesto a capturarlo. En este mundo se entrenan a las futuras proezas de entrenadores desde muy jóvenes, estos chicos emprenden una larga travesía por el mundo para llegar a ser el mejor, estudiar a los pokemons o simplemente a hacer nuevos amigos… Pero esta historia no trata de los entrenadores ni de los pokemons, trata de un entrenador y su vínculo con un pokemon._

Aparece un entrenador en las sombras y saca una pokebola, su oponente a vencer es un Nidoking y el dueño de dicho pokemon es un joven de cabello castaño, remera verde y pantalones azules.

-Chico ¿Qué tienes para lanzarme? Mi Nidoking acabará con cualquiera de tus pokemons.- Dijo el oponente fanfarrón.

El chico lanza la pokebola y de ella sale una Chikorita. –Chikorita, yo te elijo… Chikorita usa látigo sepa.

Chikorita empieza a atacar enroscando sus lianas en el cuello del Nidoking, pero ese empieza a girar su cabeza arrastrando a Chikorita contra los árboles.

Nidoking, usa espinas venenosas.- Dijo el entrenador y de su cola saltaron espinas que dan hacia el cuerpo de Chikorita. El entrenador se veía preocupado, pero el efecto de veneno no se había dado. Lo siguiente que hace Chikorita es un ataque rápido al cuerpo de Nidoking aturdiéndolo. –Bien hecho Chikorita, mantente firme.- Dijo el entrenador, mientras que su oponente exigía a su Nidoking que se levantara. –Vamos Nidoking, usa garras afiladas.- El Nidoking se abalanzó sus garras contra Chikorita tirándolo en el suelo, luego con golpe de cola lo arroja más allá de su entrenador. –Chikorita vamos levántate, puedes hacerlo.- Chikorita trataba de ponerse de pie, pero solo se caía. –Si quieres darte por vencido mi Nidoking será misericordioso y no acabará con él.- El oponente estaba orgulloso de su victoria anticipada. La mirada de Chikorita con su entrenador era profunda, él la miraba con esperanza de que se levantara y siguiera adelante y ella sentía su espíritu para seguir adelante. Tomando energía de la que no tenía, se levantó y corriendo hacia Nidoking le dio un fuerte tacle en su mandíbula y lo remató con hojas navajas… Nidoking estaba vencido, la pobre Chikorita ya cansada había ganado. –Bien, ganamos Chikorita.- El entrenador va emocionado hacia ella, la toma en brazos y la abraza con fuerzas. El oponente solo regresa a Nidoking a su pokebola y mira al entrenador de Chikorita con respeto y saludándolo con la mano. –Buena batalla chico, nadie había durado ni diez minutos contra mi Nidoking y mucho menos ganarle. Has entrenado muy bien a tu Chikorita, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- El joven acomoda su gorro y acaricia a Chikorita. –Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y agradezco tus halagos, he entrenado muy bien a mi Chikorita para participar en la liga pokemon de Johto.- El chico se retira del lugar y le desea suerte para que consiga las ocho medallas.

_Por cierto la persona que relata esta historia soy yo, la orgullosa Chikorita que ganó la batalla. Ese chico como ya escucharon es Ash, mi entrenador y no es por presumir pero es el mejor entrenador que me pudo llegar a encontrar… ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes creen que un pokemon no puede pensar o expresarse? Se equivocan, a pesar de no poder hablar poseemos un complicado lenguaje, además de sentimientos y aspiraciones en la vida, no solo somos mascotas o peleadores, somos compañeros leales y amigos. No siempre las conexiones se dan a primera vista (Sonrojada), admito que fui muy cruel y lo juzgue mal cuando nos encontramos en el bosque. Lo traté mal y me porté muy testaruda con él, pero después de meterme en una tundra helada él mismo fue a buscarme, se quedó conmigo y compartió su calor, le debo la vida a mi entrenador. Me esfuerzo mucho en las batallas y entreno al máximo junto a él para ganar y hacerle feliz como ahora, ya que yo… lo quiero mucho._

Ash mira a Chikorita a los ojos, se notaba cansada. –Lo hiciste muy bien Chikorita, ahora mismo iremos al centro pokemon más cercano para curarte.- Detrás de él venían corriendo Misty con Togepi en brazos, bastante enojada y Brock con Pikachu. Misty se acerca violentamente a él y le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza. –Ash Ketchum ¿Por qué saliste corriendo lejos de nosotros? ¿No sabes que nunca debes dejar atrás a una dama? Eso demuestra lo inmaduro que eres.- Ash se masajea el chichón y deja a Chikorita en el piso. –Ya basta, vi a un chico entrenando con su Nidoking y me pareció un buen oponente. Además ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme donde debo estar? Ni que fueras mi novia o algo parecido…- Misty se enfureció por el comentario, a tal grado de jalarle fuertemente la oreja y empezarle a gritarle. –No puede ser, ya empezaron a pelear otra vez.- Dijo Brock a Pikachu, quién le respondió con su respectiva onomatopeya.

_Esa chica es una completa cretina ¿Quién se cree que es para tratar a mi amo de esa forma? Desde que la vi por primera vez me da un completo dolor de cabeza. Que no les gustan los pokemon insectos, que será una maestra agua, que Ash aún le debe una bicicleta, bla, bla, bla… Dicen que las chicas son complicadas, pero esta es un completo enigma, sin embargo ¿Qué ve mi amo en ella para seguir siempre a su lado?_

Brock luego de un rato separa a los dos. –Muy bien es suficiente, desde que salimos de ciudad Trigal no han dejado de discutir.- Misty suelta a Togepi y señala a Ash. –Es culpa de él, cree que puede irse a donde él quiera sin avisarnos, somos tus amigos Ash y nos preocupamos por ti.- Ash suelta a Chikorita, la cual se acerca a Brock. -¿Acaso eres mi mamá? Ya estoy grande para cuidarme solo. Todo lo que haces es gritarme todo el tiempo y eso me tiene harto.- Chocando ambos las miradas, Brock vuelve de nuevo a separarlos y empezar a mediar…

_Brock, no es por ofender a mi amo pero es la cabeza del equipo. Siempre logra romper los conflictos entre ellos, además de ser un excelente cocinero y criador. Sus bocadillos son exquisitos y mis compañeros y yo concordamos. Lástima que es tan testarudo con las mujeres, nunca logra conseguir nada y como siempre esa harpía de Misty lo lastima jalándolo de la oreja, me sigo preguntando ¿Qué hace ella aquí para empezar? Todo sería mejor si desapareciera. Brock si fueras con las chicas como lo eres con los pokemon, todas caerían a tus pies. Pero no se confundan, me agrada Brock pero le pertenezco a Ash, él es todo para mí._

Brock luego de varios regaños y gritos logra domar a las fieras. –Bien listo, Misty tú dejarás de molestar a Ash y prometerás no meterte más en su vida.- Mira a Misty intimidantemente y luego se dirige a Ash. –Y tu Ash debes avisar lo que hagas y no salirte solo, cierto te acompañamos pero como amigos nos preocupamos por ti ¿Quedamos claro?- Ambos asienten con la cabeza y se disculpan. –Bien… Ahora dense un tierno besito de arrepentimiento…- Ash y Misty se miran sonrojados, luego gritando "Eso nunca" le dan un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza a Brock, dejándolo desmayado, pero luego de eso empezaron las risas. –Bien ya es tarde, debo llevar a Chikorita al centro pokemon más cercano.- Ash acaricia a su Chikorita, pero de repente otro pokemon conocido se sube al hombro de él, el siempre compañero fiel Pikachu. –Hola Pikachu, disculpa que te haya dejado pero el llamado a la batalla corre por mis venas.- Dejó de atender a Chikorita y empezó a mimar a Pikachu. –Pikachu se asustó al verte correr y fue a buscarte, realmente te quiere mucho.- Dijo Brock, mientras que Misty también le daba afecto a Pikachu. –No entiendo como Pikachu aún permanezca a tu lado Ash. Si me lo permitieras yo podría cuidarlo por ti, o mejor aún podrías dármelo, me he encariñado con él desde que lo conocí.- Ash se aleja de Misty. –Ni soñarlo, primero eres entrenadora agua, y el agua con la electricidad no se mezcla. Segundo Pikachu es mi amigo y compañero eterno, no lo cambiaría ni por el pokemon más raro de todo el mundo, mucho menos lo regalaría.- Ash se veía muy decidido en lo que decía, Misty respetó eso y lo hizo parecer una simple broma. –Tranquilo Ash, nunca sería capaz de separarlos a ustedes dos, de todos los pokemons que has tenido, ninguno se compara a la conexión que tú y Pikachu tienen.- Brock trató de cortar esa escena y dijo. –Bien sigamos caminando, en este camino después del bosque hay un centro pokemon, nuestro siguiente destino es Ciudad Iris no perdamos más tiempo.- Ash entusiasmado saltó de alegría, ya que era su oportunidad para conseguir otra medalla para entrar a la liga Johto, tomó su pokebola y puso a Chikorita en ella. Dentro de la pokebola Chikorita estaba meditando algo molesta.

_¿Por qué estoy en una pokebola mientras que Pikachu no? Siempre es Pikachu esto y aquello… Todos aman a Pikachu, es el mejor a pesar de no haber evolucionado nunca. Si lo que tengo con Misty es un disgusto, a Pikachu lo odio con todo mi corazón. Complazco a mi amo con lo mejor de mí, hemos ganado muchas batallas juntos, pero… ¿Acaso nuestra conexión es fuerte? Solo él y Pikachu tienen esa conexión, que fuera su primer pokemon no lo hace especial. Ash ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser una pokemon digna de ti? Pikachu, ¿Por qué no desapareces de una vez por todas? _

Es un misterio el cómo funcionan las pokebolas en el interior, sin embargo una pequeña lágrima se desprendía de Chikorita. Ella debía aceptar que por más que se esforzara nunca llegaría a ser el pokemon favorito de Ash, siempre sería Pikachu su favorito. Mientras la máquina revitalizadora del centro pokemon sanaba a Chikorita dentro de su pokebola, ella recuerda ese breve día que fue al laboratorio del Doctor Oak, intercambiada por otro pokemon. Allí se encontró con otros pokemons de Ash, quienes le contaban breves historias antes de que ella llegara, algunas de duras batallas en la región Kanto y otras de pokemons que se terminó olvidando en el camino.

_¿Y si mi destino es el de esos pokemons? Ellos me mencionaron algunos pokemon como Butterfree, Pidgeot, Squirtle, entre otros. Nunca se volvieron a ver con Ash y nadie sabe por qué… Me gustaría creer que Ash jamás me hará eso, pero pude verlo en carne propia cuando Charizard nos dejó… Tengo miedo, no quiero que me deje, no quiero volver a estar sola, no quiero…_

Chikorita parecía muy alterada, no quería terminar como los antiguos pokemons de Ash, olvidada o a manos de cualquiera que no sea él. De repente alguien activa su pokebola, ya era de noche en el centro pokemon, estaba en una habitación con cama y a su lado estaba Ash mirándola. De repente él la toma y la abraza con seguridad. –Chikorita, te noté moviéndote en tu pokebola ¿Estás bien?- Chikorita solo hizo sus ruiditos característicos. Ash la miraba a los ojos algo tristes y con lágrimas. –Tal vez tuviste una pesadilla, déjame decirte que hiciste un buen trabajo hoy Chikorita. Te has esforzado mucho en las últimas batallas, a veces me pregunto si no te exijo demasiado, si es así lo siento…- Chikorita despliega una sonrisa y lo enreda con su látigo sepa acariciándolo con su cabeza. –Me alegra que no estés enojada conmigo. Chikorita ¿Quieres dormir conmigo y Pikachu? – Chikorita no lo pensó dos veces y se puso al lado de la cabeza de Ash, él se arropaba dejando a Pikachu tapado para que no pase frío. Miró a Chikorita de nuevo. –Chikorita, buenas noches…- Dio un gran bostezo y se quedó dormido, Chikorita no se durmió y se quedó contemplándolo.

_Amo, me esforzaré al 400% por ti. Tú y yo ganaremos la liga Johto y seremos unidos para siempre. Haré todo lo posible por ser tu pokemon favorito, me libraré de todos tus problemas…_- Mira a Pikachu con desprecio. –_Pikachu disfruta de tu orgulloso puesto porque cuando deslumbre a Ash con mis técnicas y victorias, volverás a tu pokebola te guste o no. Si tengo que pelear contigo por el puesto lo haré._

Chikorita tenía un fuerte afecto por Ash, la pregunta es ¿A qué nivel llegará su amor? Y ¿Qué es capaz de hacer para preservarlo?

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí os entrego la siguiente parte de esta historia, acotación a pesar de que los pokemons tienen sus diversos lenguajes, aquí todos se entienden entre sí, para no confundir entre traductor en traductor (No será necesario el traductor Google XD). Espero que les guste...**

La mañana había llegado y con ello un nuevo trayecto para Ash y sus amigos. Dejando atrás el centro pokemon siguieron más allá del bosque. Las discusiones habían cesado, para gusto de Brock que ya no los soportaba escucharlos a los dos discutir. Decidieron para cerca de un lago y liberar a todos sus pokemon para que pudieran jugar.

Bien iré a preparar la comida para todos.- Dijo Brock, mientras Ash muy adelantado se quita su ropa quedando en bañador y gritando. –Me voy a nadar, los veré luego.- Misty estaba indignada por su actitud, pero de todas formas lo siguió en carrera. –Ash espérame, no seas infantil…-

Ash no se percató de que Chikorita lo estaba observando fijamente, se le notaba un rubor en sus mejillas, aún recordaba como estuvo con él la última noche. Se veía muy meditabunda y algo deprimida, ya que al despertar su amo a causa de un molesto Pikachu que saltó encima de su cara, la pobre Chikorita volvió a ser encerrada en su pokebola como si nada. Ahora mismo lo veía a Pikachu jugando con Onix, Noctowl, Poliwhirl y Geodude a la pelota.

Maldito Pikachu, anoche el maestro se preocupó por mí.- Chikorita se sonroja levemente y lo mira jugando a Ash en el agua. –Parecía que por un breve momento entendía lo que yo decía, incluso me dejó dormir junto a él, jamás había ocurrido.- Mientras miraba a Ash su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa, a la vez cambiaba a disgusto al ver a Misty junto a él.- Esa Misty me tiene de malas, lo trata muy mal a mi amo y él deja que se le tire toda… ¿Pero que digo? Qué bueno que no me escuchan ni entienden mi lenguaje…- Mira con ojos de fuego a Misty. –Pero como desearía deshacerme de ese estorbo. Espera ya se, me meteré al agua y haré como que voy a jugar, con mis látigos sepa tomaré los tobillos de Misty y la ahogaré, luego Ash será todo mío, bien allá voy…- Chikorita fue corriendo directo hacia la orilla, pero quedó algo nerviosa al ver a su amo en el agua, últimamente desde que empezaron a llevarse bien Chikorita era menos conflictiva y se ponía más tímida frente a él. –No, no puedo acercarme… yo.- De repente una patada en su trasero la mandó directo de cabeza al lago. Chikorita salió del agua y miró quién se la había dado.

Arriba en la curva estaba Totodile, riendo entre dientes y haciendo su tradicional bailecito. -¿Te gustó el remojón Chikorita?- Chikorita estaba roja de rabia. –Totodile ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Totodile solo se reía y seguía bailando. –Estabas que entrabas y que no entrabas, solo te di un empujoncito. Mejor dicho una patadita…- Totodile salió corriendo y Chikorita fuera del agua sacó corriendo a Totodile por todos lados para castigarlo. De todos los pokemon de Ash, se podría decir que Totodile era el más molesto y bromista de todos, le gustaba jugarles bromas a los otros pokemons a costa de su entrenador y fingir inocencia. Chikorita estaba que ardía de rabia, apenas llegó a acercarse, con sus látigos le hizo trancadilla a Totodile y ya en el suelo empezó a reír con sombría expresión. –Bien mi lindo Totodile ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- Totodile estaba nervioso, conocía muy bien el carácter de Chikorita en estas situaciones, por ahora solo vemos un arbusto y escuchamos unos sonidos como de golpes, gritos y torturas (Bueno él se lo buscó).

Chikorita lo deja abandonado por ahí, el pobre de Totodile queda atado con lianas, aporreado, con ojos espiralados y varios chichones en la cabeza (Lección: No se metan con Chikorita). De nuevo se dirigía a formular su plan… -Bien una peste menos, ahora vamos al agua y…- Al ver al lago Ash y Misty ya no estaban, desde la otra punta se los veía correr mientras Ash no le devolvía la ropa y Misty lo corría de furia para atraparlo. –No, ya salieron, todo por culpa de…- Sintió unos leves toques en su espaldas y sin dudar sacó sus látigos sepas y golpeó al que la había molestado. –Para que aprendas a no molestarme otra… Ay no.- Chikorita había golpeado en realidad a Cyndaquil, apenada y arrepentida fue a su auxilio. –Quiki-Kun, lo lamento creí que eras Totodile con otras de sus bromas, lo lamento mucho.-

**Flashbacks**

Cyndaquil era el mejor amigo de Chikorita, también su compañero de confianza. Aún si él es un pokemon de Fuego y ella una pokemon Planta su amistad era más fuerte. Chikorita se encariñó con él al haberla salvado en una batalla con un Umbreon salvaje, fue una noche después de conocerse. Chikorita aún no se había acostumbrado a ser el pokemon de Ash todavía, constantemente escapada rebeldemente de su pokebola para inspeccionar el área y buscar sus propias aventuras. Un día en un bosque casi muerto y de terror ella salió buscando algo interesante, solo para ser emboscada por un Umbreon salvaje que lideraba una parvada de Murkrow. A Chikorita no le costó vencer a los Mukrow, pero eso era un truco para cansarla, ya que en realidad el Umbreon solo estaba acompañado por un Espeon que usaba confusión contra Chikorita. Al estar cansada los dos pokemons aprovecharon para golpearla hasta dejarla agotada. Ya en el piso en una batalla desproporcionada, Chikorita solo cerró los ojos. De repente un ataque Igneo calcinó a los dos pokemons, asustados salieron corriendo. Chikorita abrió los ojos y pudo ver a su lado a Cyndaquil defendiéndola. Fue bastante duro con Chikorita al ver que se había escapado… -¿Pero qué has hecho? Pudieron matarte esos pokemons o aún peor ¿Por qué te has salido siempre de tu pokebola?- Chikorita estaba sorprendida. -¡Sabías que yo me escapaba? De cualquier forma no me importa, yo hago lo que se me dé la regalada gana.- Cyndaquil le da una bofetada. –No es así, somos pokemons con dueño no podemos hacer lo que queramos. Te he seguido en todas estas escapaditas tuyas, la razón de que nadie te atacara es porque yo los espantaba.-

Chikorita le da un golpe con su hoja, inefectivo contra un tipo fuego pero basta para arrojarlo fuera de ella. –Yo no pedí tener un dueño ¿Te has puesto a pensar? Los humanos nos encierran en esas cosas redondas y nos obligan a pelear ¿Acaso eso es lindo? Agradezco que Ash me haya rescatado de la nieve pero… yo no sigo a nadie, no soy una prisionera y si debo volver a ser una pokemon salvaje lo haré, porque soy una…- Sin dejarle terminar Cyndaquil la taclea hacia un árbol y la arrincona. –Escucha a alguien que no seas tú para varear, es cierto no es muy bonito que nos obliguen a luchar pero ¿No es lo mismo que hacemos para sobrevivir? Con la gran diferencia de que los entrenadores lo hacen para que seamos más fuertes, además sanan nuestras heridas y nos cuidan. No discuto que hay entrenadores malos que maltratan a sus pokemon y tal vez estarían mejor siendo salvajes, pero ¿Acaso Ash es así contigo?- La suelta y la ve a ella llorar. –No, Ash no es así. Se nota que es una persona buena y quiere a los pokemon, de lo contrario no hubiera ido a salvarme y hubiera muerto en la nieve… Sin embargo, siento como que no pertenezco aquí, mi antiguo entrenador me hizo ser dura, me maltrataba y me golpeaba, cuando ya no le serví para nada me dejó abandonada en el bosque. No te rías pero a veces tengo miedo de que Ash me deje como mi maestro lo hizo.- Chikorita se puso a llorar desenfrenadamente, pero Cyndaquil se acercó a ella y dándole un ligero masaje con la cabeza trató de tranquilizarla. –Eso no pasará Chikorita, y si llegara a pasar estaré contigo… Para eso están los amigos.- Chikorita se relajó un poco y lo miró directamente. -¿Amigos? ¿Me consideras tu amiga?- Cyndaquil le da un ligero golpecito. –Claro que si hojita loca, si no fuera así no te hubiera seguido.- Al decir eso como que Cyndaquil se sonrojó un poco. -¿Qué pasa Quiki-Kun? ¿Acaso te gusto?- Chikorita movió su hojita coquetamente y le dio un ligero guiño. Cyndaquil solo se hizo el duro y miró a otro lado. -¿Qué es eso de Quiki-Kun? Solo no hagas más idioteces como está o no te salvaré de nuevo.- Chikorita se acerca a él y le da un suave masaje con su mejilla. –Así te llamaré Quiki-Kun y déjame decirte que para ser un pokemon de fuego eres muy lindo.- Cyndaquil solo empezó a caminar fríamente. –Vámonos de vuelta al campamento…- Chikorita se detiene. –Oye ¿No le dirás a los demás lo que hice verdad?- Cyndaquil sonríe y parece darle un guiño (Ellos se entiende, ¿Cyndaquil con ojos? XD). –Con una condición, no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Oíste? – Chikorita feliz le da un besito en la mejilla. –Por ti Quiki-Kun lo que sea.- Y sale adelantada. Cyndaquil solo suspira amargamente. –No soportaré esto…-

**Fin Flashbacks**

Cyndaquil se levanta algo atontado por el golpe. –Idiota ¿Qué crees que haces? Venía a avisarte para jugar con los demás ¿Y me recibes con un golpe?- Chikorita seguía muy apenada y en pose de disculpas. –Lo siento mucho, te confundí con Totodile, me tiró al agua mientras yo… estaba a punto de nadar.-

Cyndaquil fuera de su forma tierna era bastante rudo y serio, por lo general no se llevaba bien con los demás pokemon al igual que Chikorita, pero a diferencia de ella eso no le importaba y fingía simpatía antes los demás. –Si como no, apuesto a que estabas en las nubes y Totodile te sorprendió, lo que es extraño ya que eres muy inteligente y astuta para caer en esas bromas de niño.- Chikorita solo se sonrojaba al escucharlo, a pesar de ser bastante dura Cyndaquil era él único con el que se sentía segura y vulnerable. A pesar de sus diferencias de elementos, Chikorita nunca se vio afectada por las llamas de su amigo, al contrario se sentía muy cómoda con su cálida amistad. Eran muy unidos, entre ellos no ocultaban nada, de hecho… -Veo que aún tienes esa obsesión por Ash, Chikorita ¿Cuándo aprenderás?- Chikorita se espantó y retrocedió bruscamente. -¿Quién dijo eso? Simplemente quería nada y Totodile.- Cyndaquil solo la interrumpió. -¿Tenemos que hacer siempre este teatrito? Conozco tu secreto, te gusta Ash no lo niegues… De cualquier forma tienes que controlarte un poco, sabes que entre los pokemon y los humanos hay apenas un ligero vínculo de compañerismo, lo que tú piensas es imposible.- Chikorita se enoja y le lanza un látigo sepa en la mejilla. -¿Pero qué cosas dices? Eso es inmoral…- Cyndaquil la remató con un… "Pero te gustaría una oportunidad" Chikorita se dio vuelta y miró a Ash de nuevo. Parte de su corazón buscaba unirse a él más allá de lo que dicta el orden natural, más que una compañera de batalla, pero para ella era solo una ilusión que no podía cumplirse. –Tú deberías saberlo, eres el único amigo que tengo. En fin, aún si pudiera hacer mi sueño realidad francamente no sé qué haría, conozco todo sobre Ash pero fuera de eso lo único que escucha de mí es un simple Chiko.- Chikorita estaba a punto de tornarse a llorar cuando Cyndaquil le dio un ligero golpecito y mirándola fijamente (Ellos se entiende, yo no le veo ojos a Cyndaquil XD). -¿Acaso planeas rendirte? Esa no es la Chikorita que yo conozco. Hay otras formas de llegar a Ash fuera de las locuras que pasan por tu cabecita, solo debes pensar un poquito más. Y si te preocupas por Misty tú tranquila, no han llegado a nada desde que se conocieron…- Chikorita lo desafía con la mirada y algo asombrada. -¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- Cyndaquil solo hizo una pose de arrogancia. –A diferencia de ti, yo soy un buen actor. Me desagrada Pikachu tanto como a ti, pero el fingir amistad con él es una carta ganadora. Me dijo todo lo que ha vivido con Ash y la relación con Misty, más o menos así…

_Pikachu:-Ay esos dos apenas tienen un gusto pasajero. Misty supuestamente lo sigue para reclamarle por la bicicleta que ambos rompimos, pero se ha olvidado completamente de eso. La razón por la que Misty no se le declara es que Ash es muy infantil, aún no le ha picado el bichito del amor. Mejor para mí ¿Te imaginas a otra chica con Ash? Aunque pensándolo bien, Misty me trata con dulzura… Y sus manos son tan suaves y delicadas al pasarse por mi pelaje brilloso, y su voz… Ay me salí del tema, diablos ¿Por qué no nací pokemon de agua? A lo mejor ella…_

Y ese día se la pasó hablando de Misty todo el rato, me dio migraña el solo escuchar ese nombre- Chikorita estaba asqueada con todo lo que dijo Cyndaquil que solo se lanzó a un arbusto para vomitar. Al regresar, con el estómago algo revuelto… -Si lo que querías era vaciarme el estómago lo hiciste, no quitaré esa imagen de mi cabeza en semanas.- Cyndaquil vuelve al tema. –El punto es que Ash aún no está enamorado, solo es Misty haciendo sus juegos estúpidos. En resumen no debes sentir celos, Ash quiere a todos sus pokemon, pero si quieres ser especial para él tienes que destacar sobre Pika…- De repente una sombra apareció frente a ellos. -¿Me hablaban?- Los dos se asustaron al ver en frente de ellos a Pikachu, con una mirada juguetona y sorpresiva, acompañada de una sonrisa de dientes y con sus bracitos en la cintura. –Bien Chikorita, Cyndaquil ¿De qué hablaban ustedes dos hace un rato? ¿Acaso se trataba de mí?- Estaban atrapados, no sabían cómo salvarse de estas ¿Qué pasará?

**No olviden comentar, firma y saludos Dakker.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pikachu miró a los dos Pokemon con una sombra siniestra en los ojos y una sonrisa maliciosa. –Bien chicos, ¿De qué estaban hablando? Ahhh, ya se lo que pasa aquí, no los creía capaces de eso…- Chikorita preparaba sus látigos sepa para lo peor y pensaba temerosamente. –Bien, Pikachu me ha descubierto, veremos ahora quién de los dos merece estar al lado de…- Antes de terminar su frase mental, Pikachu abrazó a ambos pokemon con su típica sonrisa ratona. –Felicidades Cyndaquil, al fin decidiste declarar tus sentimientos a Chikorita, y yo que creía que no avanzarías…

Chikorita se cayó de espaldas y con su látigo le dio una fuerte bofetada a Pikachu y Cyndaquil. -¿Qué están diciendo? Tarados.- Pikachu fue volando directo al agua y Cyndaquil para el otro lado, Chikorita con ojos de fuego se acerca encima de él y prepara sus hojas navajas. -¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Quiki-Kun te consideraba mi amigo de confianza, el único pokemon quien confío ¿Acaso solo buscabas ligarme?- Cyndaquil la aleja de él con sus patitas y se le ve furioso. –No es así, siempre exagerando en todo.- Acariciaba la herida que le había hecho Chikorita en la mejilla. –Pikachu dijo eso porque siempre nos ve a los dos juntos. Es un idiota que solo hacía una broma, solo eso. Me duele que dudes siempre de mí, aún ahora…- Cyndaquil se va molesto a donde están los otros pokemon y Chikorita trata de detenerlo. –Espera Quiki-Kun, no fue mi intención, perdóname…- En eso vio con sus ojos sus látigos y golpeó con ira el suelo. –¿Por qué tengo que ser tan destructiva? Lastime a un amigo mío sin razón.- Pikachu solo se estaba ahogando en el agua. –Oye Chikorita, ¿Te molestaría echarme una manita o una soga?- Chikorita aún molesta con él le lanzó una pesada roca para que se hundiera en el mismo lago. Chikorita fue directo a donde Ash y los demás quienes estaban preparando el almuerzo.

-Dime Brock, ¿Cuál es el camino más rápido para llegar a Ciudad Iris? No puedo esperar para ganar otra medalla.- Ash comía como un cerdo sin masticar, solo tragando. –Dios, no puedo verle la boca cuando está tragando así, mastica por lo menos.- Misty se sonrojaba de vergüenza y se tapaba los ojos, al igual que Chikorita. –En eso le doy la razón, Ash es bastante apresurado y solo le interesan esas medallas ¿Para que las quiere en todo caso? Los pokemon peleamos con los humanos… ¿Por esas cosas de colores que tiene Ash? Es absurdo…- En eso con un trozo de pan en la garganta, la cara de Ash se pone azul y cae en el piso ahogado. Misty y Brock corren hacia él, pero Chikorita asustada al verlo así lo toma con sus lianas y presionándolo bien fuerte en el pecho escupe el trozo de pan a la cara de Misty. –Dios, por poco muero por comer rápido. Muchas gracias Chikorita.- Chikorita parecía muy molesta, le dio un bofetón con la hojita de su cabeza, haciendo señas al camino y derramando unas lágrimas trataba de decirle algo a Ash. –¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa Chikorita?- Chikorita solo se derrumbó en el piso. –No tiene caso, ni siquiera puedo decirle que tenga cuidado. Ash escúchame, detente por favor…- Brock se puso al lado de Ash y recostó su mano en el hombro de él. –Chikorita te vio muy apresurado por conseguir una medalla. Ash, debes tomar las cosas en calma, como lo que pasó ayer. Sabemos que quieres convertirte en un maestro pero recuerda que tienes amigos y pokemon que se preocupan por ti.- Ash miró a Chikorita triste en el suelo, en eso acaricia su cabeza y su hojita. –No volveré a apresurarme Chikorita, lo lamento.- La toma en brazos y se acarician mejilla a mejilla. –Me salvaste de ahogarme, muchas gracias.- Ese momento de felicidad se corta al ver el rostro macabro de Misty tronando sus nudillos. –Así que Ash Ketchum, ¿No moriste? Me alegro, porque voy a mandarte a la morgue yo misma…- Ash asustado corrió por todo el bosque con una Misty enojada a punto de apuntar su puño en su cara, corrieron así por horas y horas, la cabeza de Misty solo pensaba en vengarse de Ash.

Mientras tanto Pikachu salía del agua completamente mareado. –Chikorita tiene siempre una mala actitud. Creo que me pasé con Cyndaquil, será mejor buscarlo.- Pero antes de poder hacer algo lo pudo ver mirando su reflejo en el agua y suspirando. –Ahí estás Cynda, he venido a pedirte perdón y…- Cyndaquil solo le dio la espalda. –No quiero hablar ahora Pikachu.- Pikachu se acerca a él despacio para animarlo. –Oye discúlpame, creí que tú y Chikorita bueno…- Cyndaquil se aleja aún más. –Sabes que los tipo plantas odian a los tipo fuego ¿Por qué insistes en que me gusta Chikorita?- Pikachu se pone frente a él. –Porque siempre los veo juntos, desde que llegó Chikorita he notado que no le agrado en lo más mínimo, aun así la dejo…- Cyndaquil se pone curioso. -¿Sabes que ella no te quiere? ¿Y aun así no haces nada?- Pikachu mira el reflejo del agua. –Ella me recuerda un poco a mí, cuando conocí a Ash…- Pikachu se pone más serio, lo cual sorprende a Cyndaquil ya que nunca lo había visto así. –Tanto ella como yo no quisimos a Ash en nuestro primer encuentro. Allá en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak nadie nunca me quiso como su compañero. Llegaban siempre varios entrenadores novatos buscando a sus primeros pokemon, las primeras veces que me vieron decían "Ay qué lindo, es tan adorable" no les parecí lindo cuando les lancé mis Attack Trueno a ellos.- Cyndaquil le pregunta. -¿Por qué los atacabas si me pudieras explicar? Como salvajes es muy común que ataquemos, pero una vez adiestrados no hacemos eso.- Pikachu quedó un momento en silencio. –Ninguno de esos pokemon salvajes, Bulbasaur, Charmander o Squirtle tuvo que pasar algo igual a lo que pasé yo. Esta historia nadie lo sabe… yo tuve un dueño antes que Ash, él realmente no fue mi primer entrenador.- Cyndaquil se quedó sin palabras, hasta donde él sabía él solo le pertenecía a Ash, pero esta historia la dejaremos para más tarde.

Mientras tanto se armaba el ocaso y Ash estaba completamente cansado en el bosque, sin más fuerzas para correr termina tropezando con una rama y girando hasta chocar con un árbol. Ash observa a su Chikorita. -¿Estás bien? No entiendo que le pasa a Misty, fue un accidente… Mujeres, ¿Quién las entiende?- La voz de Misty se escuchaba acercándose. –Ash, ya se me pasó el enojo. Ven aquí para volver con Brock y olvidemos todo lo ocurrido…- Claramente hablaba con sarcasmo, lo que Misty quería decir es "Cuando te encuentre te golpearé tan duro que ni tu madre te reconocerá". Acercándose paso a paso cual cazador a presa, Misty se acercaba atraída por el inconfundible olor de Ash (No pregunten como lo sabe XD). –Estoy casi cerca, puedo sentir que el niño travieso de mami está justo…- Al abrir los matorrales, en el lugar donde estaba Ash no hay absolutamente nada. –No, se suponía que estaba aquí. Ash aparece de una buena vez…- Misty enojada se va refunfuñando. Ash ahora estaba encima de los árboles con Chikorita. –Cielos, gracias a tu látigo sepa nos escapamos de ella. Chikorita eres la mejor…- Aún si escuchaba siempre eso sabía que solo lo decía por conveniencia. –Amo Ash, no importa lo que me digas, siempre estaré ahí para ti, siempre…- De repente el sonido del estómago de Chikorita comienza a rugir. –Parece que tienes hambre.- El de Ash también lo hace, pero el de él es un sonido monstruoso. –Creo que ambos lo estamos, no sé cuántas horas pasamos corriendo de Misty.- Sacando una barra de chocolate la parte a la mitad y le da uno a Chikorita, ambos la comen y se quedan viendo la puesta del sol, juntos. –Sabes, no entiendo a las mujeres, creo que eso ya se me contagió de Brock.- Comienza a reírse un rato y se pone serio. –No puedo entender a Misty, siempre se enoja conmigo por cualquier cosa y me trata como si fuera un bebé. Admito que soy irresponsable a veces y un poco desorganizado, pero quisiera saber ¿Por qué sigue conmigo entonces?- Chikorita se le quedó mirando fijo, con un tono de preocupación. –¿Ash, no será que ella trata de… cambiarte? No Ash, no me digas que…- Ash mira a Chikorita. –Ella siempre es gruñona, se la pasa a cada rato gritándome, se preocupa innecesariamente por mí y nunca deja de seguirme pudiendo hacer su aventura sola… A eso le llamo una amiga.- La palabra rebotó en la cabeza de Chikorita como una pelota de goma en su cráneo. –Ash, te falta mucho por madurar todavía. Aunque en mi gusto, eres perfecto así.- Ash baja junto con Chikorita ya pasada la noche. -¿Sabes? Nunca entendí a Brock con el tema de las mujeres. Solo se presenta ante una chica linda, se hace el tonto y al final no consigue nada de ellas. No entiendo que es eso…- Chikorita mira al suelo. –Y ojalá nunca te pase lo mismo Ash. Brock es un caso perdido.- Pero en eso Ash dijo algo que llamó la atención de Chikorita. –Digo, si le gustara de verdad una chica ¿No debería pasar tiempo con ella y conocerla? Él lo único que hace es derretirse por ellas y no las conoce o se toma el momento de conocerlas. No se nada sobre eso del amor, ya que mi única pasión ahora son las batallas, convertirme en el mejor y capturar todos los pokemon del mundo. Pero, sé que más adelante podré saber qué es eso del amor, tal vez hasta Misty me pueda parecer atractiva…- Esas palabras por poco hacen vomitar a Chikorita. –Lo juro, ella amará a Ash pero sobre mi cadáver.- Al caminar entre las sombras unos ojos rojos los observaban desde unos arbustos, Chikorita podían sentir la presencia de otro pokemon pero por extraño que parezca solo sentía que los vigilaba, ninguna intención tenía de atacarlos. –Chikorita ¿Te ocurre algo? No puedo ver nada en la noche, tampoco tengo a Noctowl para saber dónde están los demás.- Arrodillado en el suelo comenzó a llorar a cataratas. –Estamos perdidos Chikorita.- Ella se bajó y trató de percatar con su olfatos sus pasos, tal vez así encontrarían el camino de regreso. De pronto una luz gigante apareció del cielo y una gran red capturó a Ash y Chikorita en ellas. -¿Pero que está pasando?- Una voz femenina fue la primera en hablar… -Prepárense para los problemas en proporciones colosales. –Y una vos de hombre, o al menos eso parecía la siguió. –Y más vale que teman si quieren tamales.- Ash mira desde la red que se iba elevando un gran globo de Meowth, inconfundiblemente era el equipo Rocket.

Para no aburrirlos omitiré su larga presentación ya que aceptémoslo, es bastante aburrida XD. –Miren lo que atrapó nuestra trampa, si es el bobo pero sin rastros de Pikachu.- Dijo Jessie sosteniendo una rosa. –No nos sirve de nada este tarugo o su Chikorita, nos interesa capturar a Pikachu.- Dijo james con su característica voz aniñada. Ash solo trataba de romper la red. –Entonces déjenme ir, yo no tengo a Pikachu.- El equipo Rocket se comienza a reír. –Puede que no, pero en cuando encontremos a Pikachu no dudará en salvarte y nosotros lo capturaremos, serás la carnada perfecta.- Dijo Meowth condiciendo el globo. Ash comienza a señalar a la red. –Chikorita, usa hojas navajas y sácanos de aquí.- Chikorita atacó una y otra vez con sus hojas pero la red no sufría ningún raspón. –Que bobo, no podrás cortar nuestra red de metal y goma patentada por el equipo Rocket. – Dijo James y Jessie refuta. –Resistente a todo tipo de ataques pokemon, iba a ser para Pikachu pero igual sirve.- Chikorita no aguantaba más la ira de su interior. –Todos quieren a Pikachu, el más fuerte, el más lindo, siempre tratan de robárselo a él ¿Acaso yo soy un pokemon cualquiera? Les demostraré, les demostraré a todos…- Chikorita comenzó a atacar más fuerte, sin caso alguno. Ash se preocupaba por ella. –Detente Chikorita, te vas a hacer daño.- Pero Chikorita no hacía caso, debajo de ellos, la sombra de un Pokemon misterioso los miraba fijamente, los mismos ojos rojos que los habían seguido. –No malgastes energía Chikorita, no podrás romper esa red así que deja de intentarlo.- Le dijo Meowth por encima de la red. –No, no le fallaré a Ash. Les demostraré a todos lo que yo valgo, no solo soy un simple pokemon… Soy el pokemon de Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta, la más fuerte, hermosa y valiosa de todos sus pokemon.- Meowth le entendía todo lo que decía y hablaba con ella. –Nunca llegarás a ser igual o mejor que Pikachu, eres una tipo planta en bajo nivel.- Eso que dijo hizo enfurecer a Chikorita aún más. -¿Qué dijiste gato horrendo?- Usando Giga Drenado le saca toda la energía a Meowth que cae del globo directo a la red. –Ay no, me voy a caer y no tengo fuerzas.- Jessie veía a Meowth aferrado a la red para no caerse. –Meowth ¿Qué haces jugando? No arruines nuestra suerte.- Meowth gritando y llorando se dirige a Jessie. -¡te parece que quiero jugar? Me lanzaron Giga Drenado y me quedé débil, por favor lánzame una cuerda.- Justo cuando iba a lanzarle una soga, Wobbuffet salta de su pokebola dándole un susto de muerte a Jessie y quedando aferrada a la canasta del globo desde afuera. –Maldito Wobbuffet, a veces me pregunto por qué aun te tenemos. James ayúdame.- James sin pensarlo solo dice… -Vamos Victreebel, salva a nuestros amigos.- Como ya se imaginarán, Victreebel empezó a comerse a jemes ¿En qué pensaba en realidad? –Cabeza de chorlito, solo debías tomar mi mano.- James con sus alaridos de dolor solo corría por todo el globo con su pokemon encima. –Payasos de cuarta, en cuando veamos de nuevo al jefe les pediré no solo que me trasladen a otra división, sino que los manden a trabajar como conserjes.- Jessie solo gritaba furiosa. -¿Quién te crees para decirnos que somos un desastre?- Meowth solo movía sus patas para no caerse. –Ustedes son la causa de que siempre nos manden volando a la luna, si yo fuera el humano y ustedes mis pokemon las cosas serían diferentes. Me crearon para ser un súper genio ¿Por qué después de varios intentos no hemos podido robar un mísero pokemon?- Meowth estaba completamente furioso, cansado de la típica rutina de siempre. Si bien era un genio, se veía opacado por el mismo hecho de ser un pokemon y ellos ser algo así como su dueño, Jessie y james, que no eran más que idiotas de lastre para Meowth. –Chikorita ¿Crees que yo no te entiendo? No eres la única en sentirse inferior frente a los demás, con un potencial que explotar.- Chikorita miró a Meowth, aunque Ash no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba. -¿De qué hablas Meowth? Solo déjanos salir…- Meowth lleno de ira viendo a sus compañeros sacó un control. -¿Eso es lo que quieres bobo? Deseo cumplido… Adiós equipo Rocket.- Activando el botón el globo explotó automáticamente mandando a Jessie y James lejos del bosque y con Ash, Chikorita y Meowth cayendo al vacío. Ash sostuvo con fuerza a su Chikorita y la cubrió con su cuerpo. –Amo ¿Qué haces? Aún si no le pudo entender, Ash dijo… -Yo no dejaré, que nada malo te pase…- Un brillo cubría el cielo y la caída inminente de los tres. –Pero, saldrás lastimado… Ash en caso de que no salgamos de esta yo…- Pero en ese instante… Ash. –Chikorita, debo estar al borde de la muerte. Podría jurar que te he escuchado hablar… No me importa salir lastimado, en cuando tú estés bien. Y ¿Qué quieres decirme Chikorita, en caso de no salir de esta?- Chikorita quedó sorprendida, Ash la escuchaba claramente, por desgracia solo metros los separaban de suelo ¿Llegarían a salvarse?

Continuará


End file.
